


Still got that rosary for giants ?

by BillieJ



Series: Gallavich shorts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJ/pseuds/BillieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt : "yooo it would be really cool if you wrote a fic about Ian agreeing to use the beads with Mickey because Mickey seemed really interested in them and judging by all your other fics it would be pretty well written"</p>
<p>"Ian frowned in the doorway, stared at him with a blank expression, and went to the fridge to grab the orange juice.<br/>- What were you doing ? he said, expressionless, pouring himself a glass.<br/>Fuck.<br/>-What was I doing ? Waiting for your ginger ass, that’s what I was doing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still got that rosary for giants ?

 

Mickey tapped his fingers on the wooden table, and bit his lower lip, his eyes stuck on the screen.

Nobody was at the Gallagher’s place but him. He didn’t know where everybody was, and frankly he didn’t care. Ian, however, would be back home soon, and he had placed himself in the kitchen so he could quickly shut everything he was watching without having him see it, wherever he came from.

He clicked, frowned, slightly moving the computer, seeking better internet connection (which was a gift in this crappy neighborhood) and licked his lower lip, letting himself caught by what he was reading.

So caught in it, actually, that he jumped on his lap when Ian stormed in, sweating beads of sweat.

\- Hey ! I’m back ! said Ian from the living room.

Surprised and startled, Mickey panicked a little, struggling to close the window and shut Debbie’s computer. He did, but not fast enough.

\- Ay, you here early. How was the run, man ? he said, trying to make his voice as clear and normal as possible.

Ian frowned in the doorway, stared at him with a blank expression, and went to the fridge to grab the orange juice.

\- What were you doing ? he said, expressionless, pouring himself a glass.

_Fuck._

-What was I doing ? Waiting for your ginger ass, that’s what _I_ was doing.

Mickey played it cool. He was always good at it, make people look like they’re the idiots when he obviously was wrong. All he had to do was shooting his eyebrows up, talking to them like they were five years old and still pissing in bed.

However, Ian didn’t buy it. And if he was suspecting something before, Mickey’s attitude made him angry and worried.

He slammed his empty glass on the counter and went to sit at the table. He folded his arms, never leaving Mickey from his sight.

\- You were on a dating site ?

_Oh wow._ Mickey didn’t expect that. His eyes widened in his surprise.

\- What ? No I fucking wasn’t !

Ian looked down.

\- Well, you don’t have to lie to me. I mean, I know you’ve been through a lot of shit, so now that you’re like out and proud, I get why you would…

\- Oh, Jesus Christ Ian, can’t you shut the fuck up before you say shit bigger than your giant ass ?

Mickey opened the laptop, his head shaking in disbelief. Yeah, he was embarrassed about what he was checking online, but that didn’t mean he’d let Ian think he would want to cheat on him with a stupid fucker who posted pictures of his dick online.

He opened Google Chrome browser, and clicked on the window he was previously checking. He felt his pale face reddening and turned the laptop to Ian who looked up and opened his mouth.

\- You happy now ?

Mickey had folded his arms, jaw clenched and eyebrows up. He fidgeted, biting his lips, while looking at Ian scrolling on the page.

\- Sex toys ?

Mickey sighed. Ian looked up and down the screen, and a smile started spreading on his face.

\- If you gonna laugh, take it where my fist can’t reach your face man.

Ian smiled wider. He looked up at Mickey, and he recognized the look.

\- So, still got that rosary for giants ?

He had _the_ look. The one he had when he repeated the “ _suck my dick, whenever I want”_ on his twin a lifetime ago.

Mickey swallowed, hard. He got up and stormed outside.

 

He didn’t have to look back to know Ian was following him.

 

 


End file.
